


Fine dining

by Gutspill



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: Blood, But he comes back, Cannibalism, Choking, Death, Gore, M/M, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutspill/pseuds/Gutspill
Summary: Eduardo, concerned with his lingering ability to heal after the radioactivity incident, tried to find Edd to pick his brain for answers and info.Instead, he settles for his rival's housemate, who seems just as curious about the extent of his abilities.





	Fine dining

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags weren't enough warning - this is gore porn. Pretty soft/mild in comparison to what I want to eventually write, but still. If you're squeamish, faint of heart, or just want some dicking action, this isn't for you.
> 
> Come request some stuff over at https://gutspillwrites.tumblr.com/

Eduardo was troubled, to say in the least. Since he’d been blasted with radioactivity, and after the mess of a fight he’d had with his rival, things had changed. Scaffolding fell as he’d walked by it, taking his arm off from just shy of the elbow. Despite the pain, barely a drop of blood was shed. He stood there, horrified, before hurriedly making his way home. The next day he’d woken up, his arm right back where it should be.

He fucked up cutting pineapple, cut his wrist down to the bone, and yet again, despite the injury that may well have been fatal, there wasn’t nearly as much blood as there should have been, and within hours it was as if nothing had happened, not even a scar remained. It had been wigging him out for days, eventually swallowing his pride long enough to march himself over to Edd’s place, banging on the door.

“Oi, loser, open up!”

It wasn’t Edd who answered the door - instead it was his pale, ginger housemate, who hung back a foot or so from the door, eyes narrowed at the light. Eduardo was no idiot, after gaining the superpowers, he’d made Edd come clean about various things, including the fact he lived with a vampire. Under normal circumstances, he’d have assumed all the sugar in that normal cola had rotted his brain.

“Oh! Eduardo. Can I help you?”

“Where’s Edd?”

“Not here, he won’t be back until later tonight. Is everything ok? You can come in if you want.”

“Ehhh you’ll do I guess.” Eduardo stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. “You live with him, you would have noticed. Has Edd been… don’t laugh at me, or I will beat you into the ground. Has Edd been healing?Like, really fast.”

Matt tilted his head, thinking for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.

“Nnnno, not that I remember. Why do you ask?”

“I got my arm cut off, then the next day it was back. I cut my wrist pretty bad, I barely bled and a few hours later, it was like I’d never done it.” He felt like he was talking to a brick wall, Matt’s stupidity and clumsiness wasn’t something Eduardo had ever been spared. He didn’t notice as Matt’s interest piqued, ears twitching ever so slightly.

“...You just healed? Like that?”

“Yeah, did I fuckin’ stutter?”

“No need to be so rude.” Matt huffed, before stepping a little closer, looking Eduardo up and down, who didn’t appreciate what he assumed was being sized up. All he had to do was open the damn curtains and the dipshit would burn up in a few minutes. “So...can I ask a stupid question?”

“Let me guess, you want to feed on me?”

“Yes, actually. If you regenerate so quickly, it wouldn’t cause you any real harm.”

Oh. Eduardo’s brow furrowed at that, admittedly unsure how he felt about it. On one hand, if having his arm cut off was so quickly rectified, two fang punctures would be nothing - on the other, he wasn’t keen to do a favor for one of Edd’s friends. It took him a few seconds of thought, before shrugging and sighing.

“Sure, why not. It can’t hurt me, can it? Not permanently anyway.” He folded his arms, tilting his head to the side, waiting. Matt hesitated for a moment, eventually sidling up behind the other, too fast for anyone’s comfort. The vampire had a good two heads on Eduardo height wise, so it wasn’t an over difficult process - or, at least, it shouldn’t have been. The second teeth so much brushed his neck, Eduardo’s breath hitched, causing Matt to pause. Thankfully, he didn’t mention it, instead pressing on. He didn’t rush, nipped and worked at the area he planned to bite, leaving Eduardo in an uncomfortable position.

Of all times to discover he was into something, this was one of the worst. He was debating snapping at Matt to hurry it up, embarrassed by how worked up he was over a little neck nibbling. He was solid in his sexuality, sure, but he was still having a crisis over enjoying this so much. When Matt’s hands rested on his thighs he tensed up some, brow furrowing.

“What are you-”

He was cut short by Matt’s fangs burying into his neck, the already tender skin flaring up with pain immediately. Any sane person would have tried to move away, or at least yelp in surprise. Instead, Eduardo leaned back against the vampire, eyes fluttering shut while a shaky breath left him. With each mouthful of blood, that seemed hard to take, he felt his head start to swim, his whole body starting to betray him. What really startled both of them was when he started to press his ass back against Matt, not noticing what he’d done until it was far too late. 

Matt didn’t miss a beat, withdrawing his fangs and lapping at the wounds, the hands on Eduardo’s thighs sliding further up, and under the green button-up. It was satisfying, feeling Eduardo tremble as his hands made their way up past his delightfully soft gut and up to his chest, fingers finding his neighbor’s nipples. Of course, if told to, he was ready to stop at any second, though the way ‘Duardy kept grinding back on him was telling him to continue on. He had been busy, trying to focus his mind to resume his human appearance, but this was a very tempting distraction.

He pressed his bared teeth against Eduardo’s neck, growling softly as he began rutting his hips against the ass pressing firmly against his crotch, gauging a reaction. How pent up _was_ was his asshole neighbor that this was enough to make him to ready to fuck? Matt’s attention was well and truly taken, excited at the prospect of a good feed and sex. 

Within minutes he had Eduardo on his back on the floor, rutting against him like an animal, biting at his neck and clawing at any exposed skin on his back - of course, Eduardo was lapping up the attention, still trembling, but now allowing and loving every touch. Matt had never pinned him for a sub, so this was quite surprising, and no doubt exhilarating. The green button up didn’t last long, having been practically torn off in favor of exposing more skin, more places to sink his teeth into and draw blood from. Matt’s hands reached Eduaro’s belt buckle, stopping everything for a moment to ask “Do you want to stop here?”.

“No, keep going.”

With that, Eduardo was down to his boxers with a few tugs and a little vampire bullshit. Matt pressed the heel of his palm against the other’s dick, rolling it down in fluid motions, watching as ‘Duardy’s expression shifted and changed, from bliss to slight discomfort from the pressure, to need. It was a sight for sore eyes, something Matt would remember for some time to come. Thankfully, the boxers were loose enough that he managed to get his hand somewhat around Eduardo’ cock, giving the shaft a slight squeeze.

“You look good like this, Eduardo.” Matt practically purred, his hand moving lazily. “Flustered beneath me, littered in bitemarks that are already starting to heal. It’s a shame we haven’t had the opportunity to do this before.” The man below him squirmed, fighting back any sound that threatened to escape him. “I could do this for hours, watching you wriggle and try so hard to stay quiet..” The vampire was practically drooling at the sight, keen to get back to biting and feeding. He had been hungry for so long, this would sate his needs for quite some time.

It was a fumbling blur for a little while after - awkward prep, knocking heads, accidentally bumping and smacking each other’s hands. No matter how mysteriously sexy it had all started out, sex was a clumsy and daft experience, even when both parties were trying to be serious about it. Locating a bottle of lube had left the two of them very awkwardly naked, eventually laughing the whole thing off, and agreeing to pretend that the lube had magically been there the whole time.

Eduardo wasn’t so bad, when he wasn’t trying to put up a front. Especially when Matt pressed two fingers right up against his prostate, and he couldn’t stop himself from arching up just a touch and gasing, once in a while letting a quiet little moan slip. Each time Matt did this, he bit down somewhere new, anywhere he could reach, a little harder each time testing his companions limits, which he couldn’t seem to find.

There was further awkward fumbling while trying to get into position, though not half as much as before. Eduardo opted for staying on his back, clearly eager for more bites, though he did shuffle a bit and rest his thighs over Matt’s hips to make access that little bit easier. Ample lube and a condom later, Matt was teasing his companion’s entrance with the head of his cock, the nib of his tongue stuck out playfully at the frustration on Eduardo’s face.

“Getting impatient?”

“Hurry up!”

“Tsk, so rude - but you _are_ my guest, I’ll forgive you just this once.”

With just as much as focus on Eduardo’s face as before, he eased his hips forward. His eyes threatened to close as the tight heat enveloped his cock, he wanted to grip his companion’s hips and fuck him like some kind of feral beast. Instead, his movements were gentle, allowing the other to adjust. Masochism was all good and well, even with healing powers a torn asshole would ruin the mood irreparably.

“Let me know when-”

“When.”

Well, alright then. Matt laughed shortly, before growling, leaning in to start nipping at Eduardo’s neck, shoulder and collarbone, rolling his hips at a faster pace, each time trying to angle his hips to best stimulate his companion - he wasn’t a selfish partner when it came to sex. The second he found his mark, he bit down hard on his companion’s shoulder, applying more and more pressure with each thrust, waiting for a limit to be reached so he knew what to work with - 

Matt’s teeth met, causing him to recoil in surprise, jaw still tense, _tearing a chunk of flesh_ clean out of Eduardo’s shoulder. His eyes widened in shock, waiting for the man below him to cry out and plead to stop. Instead, hands flew to claw his back, the loudest, lowest groan he had ever heard tearing from Eduardo’s throat. Matt watched, dumbfounded for a moment, chunk of flesh still firmly clamped between his teeth.

“More.”

Without thinking, Matt sucked the measly amount of blood from the flesh in his mouth before casting it aside, biting down again, not too far from the last wound, fucking the man below him harder, faster, excited beyond belief about this new discovery. Eduardo practically wailed beneath him as he pulled back, another chunk of his shoulder coming away, eagerly drained dry and eaten this time, Matt’s mind filling with pure need and bloodlust the more he bit and tore.

His claws dug into Eduardo’s sides, raking along the skin and leaving deep, ugly marks, blood pooling in them briefly, and all that came of it was needy pleas for more, more anything, _everything_. Matt hadn’t been able to indulge such instincts for a long time, he fully intended to make the most of it. Keeping his hips angled so that each thrust continued to hit his companion’s prostate, he moved on to the other shoulder, groaning as Eduardo’s hips bucked against him. His shoulders were a mess, stripped of skin and flesh in most places, in some spots Matt could drag his tongue over bone and still taste blood that tried its hardest not to spill.

Matt had plans, one hand moving to the other man’s chest, instead he found his hand being gripped, pulled, moved...and pressed against Eduardo;s throat. The blissed out man was trying to beg for something in the sweetest manner, unable to speak between the gasps and cries of Matt’s name.

Who could say no to that?

Adjusting where his knees sat, so he could balance himself on them, both hands wrapped around Eduardo’s throat, gently for now.

“Is this what you want?” He asked, with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, grinning wickedly when all Eduardo managed was a wordless cry. “I didn’t quite catch that.” Both of his neighbor’s hands found his wrists and pulled them closer, whining feebly “As you wish.”

His grip tightened, granted not too harshly at first focusing more on the sides than the front - which didn’t suit Eduardo at all, who pulled on his wrists again. It was time to truly test this immortality thing, it seemed.

Matt squeezed around Eduardo’s throat hard, a shiver running up his spine at how his neighbor’s face contorted, and instinct took hold not a moment later, trying to gasp for air to be able to make all those lovely sounds that were driving Matt crazy. It was a shame that like this, he’d be quieter, but fuck if it wasn’t going straight to his dick. 

“Look at you, bitten and torn up, moaning and shaking beneath me like some depraved animal. You look stunning like this, gasping for air, you’re turning such a beautiful shade of blue.” By the way Eduardo was starting to squirm and writhe, the dirty talk was more than appreciated. “I want you to cum for me, Eduardo. I want you to cum with my hands around your throat.” It was hard fighting back his own climax, determined to see how his partner looked while experiencing his end, in more ways than one.

It didn’t take long. A few seconds later, Eduardo let out a strangled groan, um splattering his stomach and chest, Matt’s too. A disgusting sensation masked perfectly by how the other’s body tensed, shook, then fell limp, his eyes rolling up and mouth falling truly agape. Matt kept his grip tight, with one final hearty buck of his hips he hit his orgasm, eyes crunching shut tight as pure bliss erupted through his mind and body. He continued to grind his hips, just for a moment, panting hard as he released Eduardo’s neck.

He all but purred as he leaned down to nuzzle up against the crook of his neighbors neck, hand that once tore at him smoothing over his sides and hips. He pulled out, though didn’t do much else other than wait and caress, sleepy and content against the other’s soft body. A few minutes later, he heard a gasp, Eduardo’s body spasming and heaving.Matt moved back to allow him to sit up, pat himself down and feel along his shoulders.

“You did so well.” Matt praised, bunting their foreheads together with a cheeky grin. “Do come back if you want to go again, I’ll be waiting.”

“Sh-shut up."


End file.
